1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leak proof containers for holding and processing medical slides, such as staining jars, slide storage and mailing jars, pap jars, formalin vials and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different conventional slide containers have desirable qualities related to their materials of construction, mechanisms for sealing the slides and liquids in the container, and particular configurations for ease of handling and use. Each of these designs also have substantial limitations in the same areas depending upon the design compromises made during their creation.
What is needed is a sealable jar for containing medical slides in a leak proof manner which is easy and convenient for use and which is not limited by the problems associated with conventional designs.